The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Digital video may be produced using different types of video capture devices, such as film and video cameras; however each device may capture the digital video in different formats. Film cameras may capture digital video in a progressive video format at a certain frame rate. Video cameras on the other hand may capture in an interlaced video format at a certain field rate. The difference between capturing in interlaced or progressive is that when capturing in interlaced format, each field only contains half the number of pixels, meaning that half of the frame's pixels are lost for that time instance of the field.
Whichever way the digital video is captured, the video needs to be displayed. A video processor is used to process the captured video and provide it to a display. Many modern displays display in progressive format, so the video processor would typically process the captured video into progressive format before providing it to the display. If the captured video source is in interlaced format, the video processor would perform interpolation to generate the missing pixels in each frame to produce progressive frames. The generated pixels are generally of lower quality than the original captured video pixels. If the capture video source is progressive, a form of upsampling may occur. However the frames use the same pixels from the original captured video source. Therefore, no pixels need to be generated, and the pixels are generally of the same quality as the original video.
When the display receives the video from the video process, it may decide to re-process the video using its own video processor contained within it. The previous video processor which processed the video may have produced inferior quality video than that which the video processor within the system may be able to produce. However, in order to process the received video, the video processor in the display should know the original source of the video because depending on the video source, whether it is film or video, the video processor may want to process the video differently.